Perdón
by SpyTaku299
Summary: No debería decirlo pero perdón...


**Bueno amigos, este trabajo igual fue muy repentino, hablaba con una amiga en Facebook cuando la idea me surgió, igual es corta como la anterior, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Perdón…**

¿Soy feliz?, si, supongo que así es, tengo una familia hermosa, que me quiere, y buenos amigos a mi alrededor, entonces… ¿Por qué siento que algo me falta?, algo que alguna vez tuve y me hacía feliz.

Suspiro entre mis recuerdos tratando de hallarlo, pero no lo logro. Me decido por volar, tal vez eso despeje mi mente.

Los minutos pasan, se convierten en horas, y yo sigo deambulando por el cielo sin rumbo fijo, debería apurarme mi familia se puede preocupar si no llego antes de que caiga la noche.

Volveré a mi nido, Perla me estará esperando, posiblemente algo molesta, pero en el fondo estará preocupada, lo sé, la conozco; jugare un poco con Tiago para cansarlo y se pueda dormir, cantare una canción con Carla, y le leeré un cuento a Bia, es tan linda cuando me ruega que le lea cuentos… un momento linda… ¡Linda!, eso es lo que me falta, ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Perla y los niños me perdonaran por llegar tarde, pero tenía que ir a verla.

No pude creer que la había olvidado, había estado tan enfocado en mi familia, en mis amigos y en mi nueva vida, que había olvidado mi vida anterior con Linda. Ella siempre me cuido, como pude haberla olvidado.

Volé rápidamente y llegue a cierto edificio, logre entrar sin problemas, aun recordaba como entrar.

Faltaba poco para el anochecer, tenía que encontrarla, ella debería de estar allí.

El sol termino de ocultarse y no pude encontrarla, era frustrante, pero ¿Dónde podría estar?

De pronto escuche risas en una habitación cercana, era imperdible ese tono, era ella, pero no estaba sola estaba con ese doctor; le debo las gracias a ese doctor, si no fuera por él, no hubiera conocido a Perla, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Volé hacia donde escuche su risa, y al fin la encontré, la veía tan feliz, incluso más feliz de cuando estuvo conmigo.

El doctor la hacía reír, me recuerda cuando ella reía conmigo, cuando yo la hacía reír, no debería sentir celos de él, después de todo yo la olvide en primer lugar, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirlos.

No me comprendo, no debería sentirme así, tengo a Perla y yo la amo, pero al ver a Linda así me hace sentir extraño.

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, la seco rápidamente, no sé si acercarme o simplemente irme. Posiblemente Linda este feliz de verme, yo estoy feliz de verla, pero… aun así no dejo de sentirme extraño.

Los sigo mirando, se abrazan, se besan, y se dicen cosas al oído, parecen muy felices, me recuerdan a mí y a Perla cuando estamos juntos. Parece ser que no fui el único que encontró el amor en Rio de Janeiro.

Me decido por acercarme, cuando menos quería estar cerca de ella, ya que la fui a ver.

Me mira y se sorprende, no me había olvidado, lo que me hace sentir peor, al saber que yo si la olvide.

Se acerca rápidamente y me toma en sus manos, me levanta y me abraza.

– Blu ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto alegremente, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

No supe que responderle, de todos modos no me iba a entender. Termine por acurrucarme en su pecho y ronronear como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Parecía confundida y no la culpo, yo también lo estaba, mientras que el doctor nos miraba tiernamente y poco a poco se empezó a acercar.

– Parece que te extrañaba – Susurro al oído de Linda.

Eso tenía sentido, yo la extrañaba…

– ¿Es cierto? ¿Me extrañabas? – Pregunto Linda mientras me ponía frente a ella.

No podía negarlo, me limite a asentir con la cabeza y rápidamente me volvió a abrazar llevándome a su pecho.

– Perdón… - Trate de decir, aunque no me entendiera.

Ella noto que intentaba decir algo y volvió a ponerme frente a ella.

– Yo también te extrañaba – Alcanzo a decir antes de besar mi pico.

No me pude contener, y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

– Perdón... perdón, por haberte olvidado, perdóname… – Dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

No sé si Linda entendió lo que trataba de decirle, pero me reconforto haber pasado tiempo con ella.

Poco después regrese a mi nido donde ya me esperaba Perla, pero no sin antes pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Nunca sabré porque olvide a Linda, pero ahora me asegurare de no volver a olvidarla, la iré a visitar frecuentemente, y jugare con ella como en los viejos tiempos, llevare a mis hijos también para que jueguen con su "abuela", después de todo deben pasar tiempo con la persona que cuido a su padre.

Te prometo que no lo olvidare, y Linda… perdóname por haberte olvidado.

* * *

**Ahora bien, me gustaría dedicar este OS a mi amiga Miri, ya que últimamente no hemos podido hablar mucho, y antes platicábamos todos los días sin falta, ahora es muy difícil hacer eso, sin embargo me siguen alegrando nuestras platicas, aunque ya no sean como antes, como extraño esos tiempos donde no parábamos de hablar, creo que esa fue la razón por la que al hablar contigo se me ocurrió esta idea, espero que te guste, sé que lo leerás, Te Quiero Mucho gatita, ojala podamos salir pronto, hace un tiempo que quiero verte.**

**Por cierto amigos no olviden dejarme sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció este trabajo.**

_**Publicado el 6 de Marzo del 2014**_


End file.
